Load balancers may be employed to increase the availability of services in enterprise computing environments. Service clients connect to the load balancers, which then route data to and from one of multiple service providers for a particular service. For purposes of failover, multiple load balancers may be used in multiple data centers. In one example, anycast routing may be used to route traffic to multiple load balancers using a single network address. With anycast routing and internet protocol version 4 (IPv4), “/32” routes may be advertised for each service.